


The Power of Approval

by Psyga315



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 19, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: And why Altair managed to screw the pooch.





	The Power of Approval

Altair smirked as Aliceteria fell. She will win. She will destroy this world and-

Wait, why is she disappearing? 

* * *

 

“BOOOO! SHE SUCKS! MARY SUE!”

Souta can hardly believe it. The audience was calling bullshit on the fight. 

* * *

 

Meteora could only facepalm at her opponent. For all the lectures on “getting the audience’s approval”, she didn’t expect Altair to be the one to screw up.

Though that’s probably what happens when a meme character upright murders a classic heroine like Aliceteria through what was basically “NAH, THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN!” 

* * *

 

And so Altair disappeared from the world and the multiverse was saved.


End file.
